Un amour de Panda
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Yéyé x MC Yéyé][Yaoi] Il fait bien trop froid dans la maison Liquini. Et le vêtement le plus chaud du chanteur est sans conteste son kigurumi panda.


**Auteur : Akabane.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mr Yéyé. C'bien triste d'ailleurs. Je supprimerais au besoin.**

Dans la maison du cowboy de l'espace, un grand froid régnait. Bien évidemment, alors que l'automne et son air glacial arrivait et frappait aux portes, le courant, et donc le chauffage, avait totalement lâché. Plus d'éclairage, plus de chaleur, plus rien.

Assit sur son lit, le chanteur regardait le ciel sombre avec une petite moue désapprobatrice. Enroulé comme un asticot dans sa couette, on ne pouvait voir s'échapper que le haut de son visage presque caché par la capuche de son kirugumi.

Soit en bas en train de jouer aux cartes, soit dans leurs propres chambres, ses clones ne semblaient pas vraiment se soucier de la température. Une petite bougie au milieu d'une table, un sweat, et tout allait pour le mieux.

Il réfléchit un peu et décida d'aller se chercher un chocolat chaud pour réchauffer son ventre. Et aussi pas gourmandise, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Il se leva donc, enfonçant ses mains dans le petit pyjama panda et sortir de sa chambre.

De légères cernes soulignaient ses grands yeux bruns, le montage d'hier l'ayant épuisé. Mais il était content du rendu que donnait son cover de Toxicity. Il n'avait pas encore eut le retour de son producteur pour le moment, et il stressait un peu. Même si Master Yéyé disait vouloir l'aider car il était son original, il avait du mal à lui faire confiance après un an de disparition. Mais il finirait bien par le rappeler, après tout.

Il descendit donc les marches de bois grinçante, ses paupières froissées par la fatigue et lourdes tombant par moment pour cacher ses iris de la lumière. Comme il s'y attendait, dans le salon, ses musiciens discutaient et s'amusait, ayant placer des bougies un peu partout. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua que son rappeur était sur un ordi portable, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et l'homme déguiser en panda décida de le laisser tranquille.

Il sortit une bouteille de lait du frigo éteint et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le chocolat en poudre dans le placard, finissant par réussir à prendre en main la boite en métal à moitié vide. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour prendre une casserole et alluma la gazinière, qui, elle, n'avait pas besoin d'électricité.

En entendant le bruit du gaz qu'on enflamme, MC se retourna vers la provenance du bruit et manqua de s'étouffer en retrouvant son créateur ainsi vêtu. Il sentit sonnez le piquer quand le jeune homme en question se retourna vers lui avec un doux sourire innocent. La combinaison noir et blanche laissait très légèrement entre apercevoir le torse de Yéyé, et ses mèches noirs encadrant sa tête le rendait encore plus mignon.

«Mais... Mais pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça ?! Demanda le rappeur en essayant d'empêcher une hémorragie nasale de se produire.

-Bah. J'ai froid moi ! C'est ce que j'ai de plus chaud.» Lui répondit le concerné.

Cachant son visage derrière sa casquette, le garçon possédant cette dernière tenta de se calmer et de calmer son envie de plaquer son original contre le mur pour le réchauffer à sa manière.

«Et tu pouvais pas te réchauffer autrement que comme ça ? Soupira calmement le clone en essayant d'éviter qu'on ne remarque son regard fixement accroché au 'décolté' du chanteur.

-J'ai rien d'autre. Et en plus c'est tout doux!» Répondit le susnommé en se faisant un autocalin beaucoup trop mignon pour l'esprit de son double.

Double qui l'attrapa d'ailleurs par le col pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes, savourant leur goût sucré. Attrapant la main de son original juste après avoir lâcher sa bouche, il l'emmena dans la chambre de ce dernier où la chaleur augmenta rapidement, même sans le pyjama de panda.

 _ **Vualà. C'court, bourré de faute, fluffy tout ça mais j'avais l'inspiration. Merci de votre lecture. D'habitude je les réclames pas, mais si vous avez aimez ou même si vous n'avez pas aimez, laissez moi un commentaire. Câlins et cadavres.**_

 _ **Akabane.**_


End file.
